


always on (but I won't call you on it)

by jazzonia



Category: Industry - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Industry (HBO), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Finale, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzonia/pseuds/jazzonia
Summary: After a hell of a RIF day, a hell of ayear, there’s just one person Rob wants to lose himself in.Luckily, they’re already flatmates.
Relationships: Gus Sackey/Robert Spearing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	always on (but I won't call you on it)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom barreled into my life like Dodd-Frank. I can't wait to read what the rest of you get up to.

The funniest part was that it happened when he was sober.

Rob, adrenaline-high; Gus, punch-drunk. Both of them relieved, giddy, scared witless. 

He'd noticed Gus's eyes on him just once, flicking over him when he was ironing. Gus had looked away immediately, as if chastising himself in his head for the thought. Rob dwelt on that moment for weeks, in bed and in the shower and on the Tube and nose-deep in a girl in a club toilet. But he was a tosser, not a punter, and it had never so much as crossed his mind to bring it up. Couldn't imagine, really, what that would even sound like. "Do you want me?" Pathetic.

Gus hadn't even found his motorbike hot, is the thing. Laughed at the expense, laughed at the kit, but went tense around the eyes every time Gus headed off on it. 

The mortality stats were half the fun.

So when he came home that day, windblown and twice-kissed and fucking buzzing, it was the easiest thing in the world to drop to his knees and nuzzle at Gus's calf.

"Are... are you alright, mate?" Gus asked, seizing up, scorching hot all over. 

"Can I?"

Gus swallowed. "Can you what?"

Rob bit him, right there on the obscenely defined muscle above his knee. "Can I go down on you?"

Gus adjusted his grip on the counter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other even as his cock stiffened under Rob's gaze. Rob could almost hear the laundry list of substances running through Gus's mind as his eyes flicked between Rob's. "Are you..."

"No. I just want you." He pressed his forehead against Gus's thigh, then looked up at him, as serious as he could stand to be. "Please. I want you."

Gus went slack, hands coming down to cup Rob's head. Relieved, red-cheeked, achingly hard, Rob yanked Gus's joggers down and nosed at him. He licked him through his boxers, mouth flooded with the need to taste him. 

He hadn't exactly been lying about the undergraduate, that time with Yasmine—only that he'd been the one on his knees in an alley behind a student union, months before Pierpoint. He hadn't even put out his cigarette, just felt the heat creeping closer to his fingertips as he swallowed down some posh young prick with a signet ring. He'd jerked Rob off afterward, licking at his neck as Rob fellated his little finger, laving the ring of this latest lord of the manner.

No, he did not want to analyse that.

Rob yanked his focus back to the cock in front of him. His hands came up to caress Gus's knees, thighs, buttocks, and felt Gus scratch at his scalp. He moaned, loudly, and Gus's answering groan seemed involuntary and therefore the hottest thing Rob had heard all week.

They pulled Gus's pants off together, and Rob freed one hand to palm at himself as he finally took in the long hot length of him. Gus was thicker than he thought, his skin softer, and his taste stronger and cleaner than the fantasies he'd harbored as he listened to Gus and Theo quietly fucking. 

The thought of him made Rob dig his fingernails into Gus's buttocks, and there it was—Gus jerked upright, pulled him up by his shirtfront, and licked into Rob's mouth. He hadn't dared to dream about this part, wasn't going to touch the implications. But there he went interrupting his own fantasy as he laughed at what a fucking _top_ Gus was.

Gus pulled back, eyebrow quirked and cheeks high with color. "Where is this coming from, Rob?" 

"Stop self-sabotaging," Rob said, pleased he managed to say something even as his stomach dropped into his boots at the sound of his name in Gus's mouth. Inconvenient reaction to have at work, that.

"You're one to talk."

Rob grinned, licked his palm, and curled a hand around Gus's cock. "You going to fuck me or what?" he said lazily, jacking Gus with long loose strokes.

Gus's hand closed around the back of Rob's neck. His eyes flared and Rob knew he'd done it—given Gus the veiled disinterest he needed to let go of his reticence. He expected a shove but he got a kiss, closed-mouth and sweet, followed by a huge hot hand at the back of his neck pushing him toward his own bedroom. 

Another day Rob might have asked why they weren't going into Gus's room to goad him into actually addressing It All, but tonight he was too relieved and alert and free to bother.

Gus tipped Rob over onto his bed, face-down, and stayed him with a gentle hand between his shoulder blades. 

"You want me to fuck you, hmm?" he asked as he eased one of Rob's shoes off.

Rob licked his lips. "Yes."

Another shoe hit the floor. "Louder." 

" _Yes_. Fuck."

"How long have you wanted me to fuck you?" Gus asked, his tone all business as he pulled Rob's trousers and pants off. 

Rob lifted his hips and then his knees to let the fabric down. He had to screw his eyes shut to avoid humping the bed as his aching cock dragged against his stomach. "D'you really want to know?" he asked with a self-deprecating laugh. 

"I'll have to punish you," Gus said, "if you make me ask a second time."

Rob lifted up onto his elbows and twisted his head round to grin at the _brilliant_ new Gus before him. "Don't think I'm that lucky, mate."

Gus met his gaze. "Would you like that?"

Rob shuddered out a "yes." 

So Gus spanked him, sharp and sudden, and Rob came all over his duvet.

"God," Gus breathed. He flipped Rob over and took his softening cock into his mouth. Rob hissed but arched into it, grabbing at Gus's shoulders. 

"That's—you're fucking relentless, man. And so pretty. Shoulda known this'd be better than I"—Gus dug his tongue under Rob's foreskin—"than I dreamt." 

He realized he was talking out loud a couple sentences too late.

Gus pulled back slowly and, in a move that had no right being as hot as it was, let Rob's dick fall from his mouth as he maintained unwavering eye contact. 

Rob licked his lips. "I'm quite pleased with your performance, graduate." 

"You absolute wanker, you—"

"I tried, you see, but someone was too busy manhandling me into bed to—"

"Come here," Gus growled, and with a sudden jerk that would put Yasmin's CrossFit trainer to shame had Rob's knees over his shoulders and his tongue in Rob's arse. 

_Thank God I have some firsts left for you,_ Rob thought, so thoroughly undone by Gus's tongue and lips and one-two-three fingers that he didn't even flinch away from the flayed-open sincerity of it.

He scrabbled for a condom and lube (yes, he was a modern man who liked a finger up his arse, who's asking?) from his nightstand. He let the edge of the foil dig into his palm, desperate for anything to focus on that wouldn't lead him to abandon all dignity and just ride Gus's face til morning.

Gus looked up, grinning like he'd just poached a ticket from that wankstain Kenny. "That gives us a few hours to fill then, hmm?"

Damn, with the thinking out loud again.

Gus took the condom from him, rolled it on, and moved them up to the middle of the bed. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned down to kiss Rob as he put his legs back over his shoulders. 

As Gus slowly pushed inside, Rob knew with complete certainty that he'd never done it this way with Theo.

"C'mon, c'mon," Rob panted into Gus's mouth, muscles shaking with the effort of keeping still.

Gus dropped his forehead to touch Rob's and laughed. "Is this not enough for you?" 

"It's an incentive-based pay structure, so—"

A sharp tug of his nipple and all Rob could do was groan. Gus slowly withdrew, then sunk back in. 

"Hand," he ground out, and Rob forced his eyes open long enough to watch as Gus placed one of Rob's hands on his own stomach. He thrust again, and Rob nearly wept—his eyes were arguably _leaking_ , but he wouldn't concede _wept_ —as, whether real or imagined, he felt Gus entering him under his palm. 

He was babbling, shaking, clutching unsubtly at Gus's back to draw him closer and canting his hips up to meet Gus's thrusts. He'd no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was making Gus go all soft around the eyes. Better off not knowing.

Rob shuddered through his second orgasm, decidedly into weeping territory as Gus thrust a few final powerful times and came. Rob clung, tipping Gus down onto him like a sweaty weighted blanket. He ached for Gus to fill him up, and wondered how amenable Gus might be to felching.

Maybe save that for the second date.

They didn't make it quite to dawn; after a shower and a cobbled-together dinner of cheese and crisps and a yoghurt of unknown origin, they fell asleep in Rob's bed as the sky went pale gray at the edges. 

Rob was spent, sated, and absolutely clueless as to what would come next. He slept better than he had in years.


End file.
